Le bureau des plaintes
by petite00
Summary: Ou les risques d'une infiltration trop bien maîtrisée.
1. Chapter 1

Juste un petit quelque-chose qui m'est venu assez soudainement alors que j'aurais dû être entrain de réviser (pour changer…). Concrètement, un bon gros délire que je compte laisser à l'état d'OS, vous êtes libres d'imaginer ce que vous voulez pour la suite. En espérant que ce soit plus ou moins compréhensible (j'ai plié ça en deux heures et j'ai pas eu le courage de l'alourdir pour que ce soit plus cohérent). Le texte n'a pas eu de bêta-reading non plus mais j'ai fait la chasse aux fautes (me tapez pas si j'ai loupé quelque-chose).

Le rating est simplement là pour le langage un peu coloré.

Comme d'habitude, je précise que l'œuvre de Bleach ne m'appartient pas (ce qui n'est pas plus mal, car vu la cohérence de ce monstre personne ne comprendrait plus rien à Bleach si j'étais en charge du scénario).

* * *

Mon pas-si-cher journal,

J'aimerais que tu saisisses toute l'ironie de ma situation.

Si tant est qu'un journal soit sensible à l'ironie. Passons.

Depuis ma mort (et il est tout bonnement hors de question que je mentionne les circonstances de celle-ci dans un journal violet décoré de petit Chappy jaunes, roses et verts hideux et pailletés), tout part en vrille.

On aurait pu croire qu'ici ils auraient été un peu contents que je passe enfin l'arme à gauche, mais même pas !

Non, finalement ils ne savent juste pas quoi faire de moi : impossible de me mettre dans une des treize divisions, apparemment aucun capitaine ne veut de moi et de mes problèmes de « compréhension des instructions » comme l'a si joliment dit Byakuya. Et puis soyons un peu honnêtes, je leur ai fait le coup de la mort surprise (et quelle sacrée surprise…) et ils n'ont pas eu le temps de penser à ce qu'ils feraient de moi une fois que j'aurais clamsé.

Pas de poste de capitaine de libre, même pas de vice-capitaine, et le vieux l'a d'ores-et-déjà annoncé : « hors de question de vous mettre à un poste moins gradé Kurosaki, ou sinon je croulerais sous les formulaires de non-respect des règlements et d'insubordination que m'enverrait votre hiérarchie ».

C'est à ce moment là de la réunion de crise organisée avec les officiers supérieurs que j'ai commencé à sentir que je devenais comme un joli meuble très, très encombrant. Qu'on risquait bien vite d'envoyer au garde-meuble jusqu'à ce qu'on agrandisse la maison ou qu'on déménage.

Et penses-tu ! Ça pour sûr ils ne se sont pas loupés !

Sauf qu'au lieu d'un gentil garde-meuble bien poussiéreux et silencieux ils m'ont envoyé en Enfer.

Oui oui, littéralement en Enfer.

Tu y crois toi ?

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas tout à fait le plan d'origine.

Mais le résultat est bien là, me voilà coincé en Enfer, avec toutes les âmes trop moches pour être purifiées, pour une période encore indéterminée et sans aucun moyen de communication.

Voici donc pourquoi, mon horrible journal tape-à-l'œil, j'ai décidé d'écrire entre tes lignes, assis sur un espèce de gros caillou super laid au milieu d'un espèce de désert aride (oui un désert, encore un désert, à croire que je suis abonné aux déserts, il doit y avoir écrit « ermite qui kiffe la chaleur » en néon sur ma face).

Comment je me suis retrouvé dans ce putain de désert chaud et moche en plein milieu des Enfers avec sans doute un sacré paquet d'âmes qui veulent ma peau pour les avoir envoyées ici?

On m'a oublié pendant la sortie scolaire.

Parce que oui, c'était ça le plan original de ces connards du Gotei treize : me renvoyer à l'école ! Merci les gars, ça a super bien marché. Problème envoyé aux Enfers ? Problème résolu !

Je sais pas lequel a le plus précipité ma ruine entre le vieux schnock, Unohana, Tochiro ou les frangins Kuchiki, mais bon sang je les retiens ceux-là !

Le vieux, qui avait clairement envie de se débarrasser de moi, a proposé un brainstorming aux tarés qui dirigent les divisions pour trouver ce qu'ils allaient faire de ma petite personne.

Outre les idées plus qu'inquiétantes de Mayuri et Kenpachi, la seule qui ait trouvé une proposition à faire c'est cette sorcière d'Unohana.

Apparemment, étant mort jeune et n'ayant aucune expérience de commandement (mouais) il est naturel de faire en sorte que je connaisse mes bases. Toute mes bases. Y compris le kido.

Et les voilà tous à s'extasier, comme quoi c'était une solution « parfaite », qu'en plus l'année étudiante commençait comme par hasard la semaine suivante et tout le blabla…

Ensuite un crétin (j'ai pas saisi qui au milieu de ce joyeux bordel mais je suspecte _fortement _le malade de la treizième) a lancé que ce serait l'occasion _idéale _pour que je crée des liens avec des gens de mon âge (ben voyons, comme si les autres élèves avaient pas littéralement des siècles de plus que moi) et pour que je comprenne mieux mes futurs subordonnés.

Donc voilà cette bande de joyeux lurons entrain de discuter tranquillement de la logistique des choses, sans me consulter une seule fois. Perso, j'étais tellement sur le cul que j'avais la mâchoire qui pendait par terre. Et là le vieux à eu le malheur de dire devant tout le monde qu'en effet, suivre la formation accélérée de l'Académie me ferait un bien fou, surtout sur le plan du kido.

Au passage, Renji, Shinji, ne croyez pas que je ne vous ai pas vu vous marrer comme des baleines. Ma vengeance sera terrible. Si je survis.

A cet instant, je te jure journal-de-mes-deux, j'ai vu le regard de Toshiro s'allumer, mais alors mauvais. J'ai senti que le gosse allait me faire sentir toutes les conneries qu'il avait pu vivre en ma présence, plus se débarrasser de la frustration que lui apportent les tendances légèrement alcoolisées de sa vice-capitaine. En une seule frappe.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois capitaine-commandant, je pense qu'il serait plus avisé de laisser Ichigo suivre la formation classique de l'Académie. Ayant moi-même suivi le cursus accéléré, je peux vous assurer qu'une année avec tant de cours concentrés ne satisferait pas à l'objectif de sociabilisation qui vient d'être énoncé. »

Sale gosse. Je le déteste.

Et j'étais donc en chemin pour l'Académie Shinigami, prêt à affronter six ans d'études, à moins qu'un poste de capitaine ne se libère de façon prématurée.

Rien que ça.

Donc concrètement soit j'attends que l'un de mes chers « amis » capitaines se fasse cramer les miches en mission, soit j'attends que quelqu'un prenne sa retraite. Sachant à quel point Papy Yamamoto est increvable je peux attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne tire sa révérence au profit de Shunsui.

J'ai donc le temps de redoubler quelques fois avant de reprendre la huitième comme prévu (s'il n'y a pas de problème en cours de route). Remarque, vu comment j'attire les emmerdes, je peux compter sur une ou deux petites apocalypses, pour éclaircir les rangs de mes très chers futurs « collègues » (si j'arrive un jour à sortir de ce trou à rats-démoniaques). Je vote pour l'élimination de Byakuya.

Parce qu'évidemment, non content que contempler ma misère, quand s'est posée la question du logement sa seigneurie Kuchiki a cru intéressant de pousser mon aventure étudiante jusqu'au bout.

En m'envoyant au dortoir.

Au départ je le sentais déjà pas tip top, ça fleurait pas bon cette affaire. Ah, avec le temps on pourrait croire que cette odeur de merde qui va me tomber au coin de la gueule j'aurais appris à la reconnaître pour pouvoir prendre mes jambes à mon cou, mais visiblement j'ai l'instinct de survie d'une saloperie de lemming suicidaire.

Parce que c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils ont commencé à parler d'opération incognito.

Jackpot mon journal ! Apparemment faire irruption dans le sereitei puis sauver le monde trois ou quatre fois a fait de moi une putain de rockstar ! Des photos illicites de moi ayant circulé dans l'équivalent local de la presse people (Hisagi tu es le prochain sur la liste) n'importe qui sait désormais à quoi je ressemble.

Impossible donc d'aller « en civil » à l'Académie sans me faire agresser par une supposée foule en délire. Me voilà donc surnommé Ogicho Karosiku. Je sais pas comment ils ont pu penser que _cette chose_ passerait comme nom de code, mais ça me fait grincer des dents rien que de l'entendre.

Au passage, je leur ai quand même fait remarquer que je n'étais pas vraiment taillé dans le même moule que James Bond, en espérant qu'ils se rendraient compte de l'énormité de la situation et renonceraient à leur projet inconcevable.

J'ai juste gagné un magnifique mal de tête quand il a fallu que j'explique la place de James Bond dans la culture cinématographique des vingtième et vingt-et-unième siècles.

Ah mais je les retiens les autres avec leurs conseils d'infiltration à la con !

C'est là qu'intervient Kuchiki n°2 :

Vraiment Rukia, c'est bien facile de dire « Ichigo, fonds-toi dans la masse, fais-toi oublier pour une fois ! ». Tu n'y croyais pas mais visiblement j'ai très bien réussi. Trop bien même.

J'ai fait le type discret qui se met au fond de l'amphi pendant la présentation de rentrée et qui ne bouge pas, ne parle pas et ne sourit à personne. Avec en plus tous les gadgets qu'Urahara m'avait refilé pour que je ressemble au mec le plus lambda de toute la Soul Society (cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, épée ressemblant beaucoup moins à un couteau de boucher géant, uniforme trop grand qui cache ma stature…) eh bien… Je me confondais avec les murs.

C'est probablement pour ça que personne ne s'est rendu compte que je n'étais pas là quand la classe est partie des Enfers. Sans moi.

Apparemment c'est une tradition de l'Académie, d'emmener tous ses élèves aux enfers dès leur premier jour de cours, histoire de faire un peu de tri et que la moitié laisse tomber dès le départ. N'est pas Shinigami qui veut.

Un autre problème : si l'administration de l'académie s'attend à voir disparaître la moitié de ses élèves, mon absence passera complètement inaperçue.

Sachant à quel point mes supposés « amis » (traîtres) m'évitent comme la peste depuis qu'ils ont décidé de me renvoyer sur les bancs de l'école, je doute que qui ce soit se rende compte de ma disparition avant plusieurs jours.

Je n'ai ni soul pager, ni nourriture, ni eau, ni _arme _pour survivre par moi-même à l'Enfer. Parce qu'armer les petits nouveau est au mieux inutile, au pire dangereux. Les armes ne sont donc autorisées en dehors des terrains d'entraînement qu'à partir de la troisième année ou pour ceux connaissant déjà le nom de leur zampakuto. Ce qui n'est bien évidemment pas le cas de ce très cher Ogicho Karosiku.

Et devine la meilleure journal ? Le fait de simplement passer les portes de l'Académie ne m'a pas apporté la connaissance absolue en matière de kido. Aucune connaissance du tout même, les cours à proprement parler n'étant sensés commencer que demain (qui c'est qui va réussir à sécher son premier jour ?).

Donc me voilà coincé en Enfer, avec pour seule méthode de combat possible le corps à corps, qui n'est franchement pas ma spécialité. Et par-dessus le marché sans une seule goutte d'eau dans un désert, alors qu'il va sans doute falloir plusieurs jours avant que quiconque ne se rende compte que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie depuis cette petite sortie fort sympathique au pays des âmes damnées.

Au passage, à l'abruti qui va sans doute découvrir mes restes à côté de cette abomination qui me sert de journal : allez tous vous faire foutre.

Ichigo

* * *

The End.

Voilà, j'espère que le scénario était un minimum compréhensible et que je ne me suis pas trop emmêlée les pinceaux. Libre à vous d'imaginer comment Ichigo fera pour partir de son cher désert (et si il en partira tout court).


	2. Chapter 2

Après trop peu de réflexion et alors que je devrais vraiment être en train de bosser je poste une suite à cette chose, qui s'avère finalement ne plus être un OS. Je remercie (?) la personne qui m'a laissé une review et qui a re-donné vie à ce monstre sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Mon je-ne-t'appellerai-jamais-« cher journal »-tu-peux-toujours-espérer-espèce-de-machin-démoniaque,

Je me pose depuis quelques heures une question de la plus haute importance :

Qu'est-ce qui est le plus gênant comme concept, que le machin à côté de moi qui ressemble à un crâne de buffle soit un vieux masque de hollow brisé ou que le machin à côté de moi qui ressemble à un crâne de buffle soit réellement un crâne de buffle mais qu'il manque le _corps_ ?

Non, parce que tu comprends, si c'est un vieux masque de hollow brisé et qu'il ne s'est pas décomposé, alors ça veut dire que j'ai sur les bras une nouvelle espèce d'arrancar, en plus issue d'âmes suffisamment foncièrement mauvaises pour finir en enfer. Emmerdant.

Par contre, si c'est vraiment un crâne de buffle ça veut dire qu'il y a des trucs ici qui sont assez ramollis du ciboulot pour couper la tête d'un buffle et ne se trimballer _que la tête_ sur des kilomètre et des kilomètres de désert. Flippant.

Sans parler du fait que le buffle ait atterri en enfer. _Pourquoi _? A moins que quelqu'un n'ait été envoyé en enfer en serrant un _crâne de buffle_ dans ses bras ? C'est monstrueux, journal. Presque aussi monstrueux que la couleur de ta couverture (qui est au passage toujours autant à Vomir, Rukia est un monstre elle aussi).

Passons. Si on oublie le crâne (ce qui est difficile, ce buffle devait être _énorme_) l'Enfer serait presque reposant. Le soleil, le sable à perte de vue, la mer….

Non mais t'as cru quoi ? C'est pas la plage ici ! Je n'ai pas bougé de mon caillou depuis la dernière fois et je crève de chaud, je crève de soif et je _crève de faim_. Je suis un jeune en pleine forme moi, j'ai besoin de manger bordel ! Ah si seulement il restait de la viande sur cette tête de buffle… Mais non, ici c'est l'Enfer et le psychopathe qui a traîné le crâne jusqu'ici y a certainement été envoyé parce que c'était une saloperie de gros radin. Il a pas laissé une miette de bidoche le chacal.

Je vais clamser journal. Pour la deuxième fois en deux semaines (et deux fois de manières ridicule en plus). Il est beau le Héros de la Soul Society. Quelle bande d'ingrats. Même pas capables de venir sauver leur Sauveur, ils peuvent le reprendre leur grand titre pour le bien qu'il me fait !

Ne pouvant compter sur l'aide de mes très chers amis de la soul society, je réfléchis depuis tout à l'heure à mes options et à comment me sortir de cet enfer.

J'ai bien tiré une chose de cette réflexion. Un énorme mal de tête. Mais c'est peut-être à cause de la chaleur et de la soif aussi…

Quoiqu'il en soit, le meilleur plan d'action est peut-être bien de rester sur place. De ce que je sais de l'Enfer, il n'y a que deux façon d'y arriver : être un grand méchant humain, devenu grand méchant hollow, devenu grand méchant cadavre ou prendre le portail, comme prévu pendant la « sortie ».

Puisque portail il n'y a plus, et que cadavre je ne suis point, je me retrouve très légèrement coincé dans cet endroit pour le reste de ma très courte vie. Ce qui craint.

Mais ! Je n'ai jusque-là aucune idée de comment les âmes damnées atterrissent ici une fois qu'elles ont passé les portes de l'Enfer. Et si mes incroyables _aventures_ chez les fous de la soul society m'ont bien appris une chose, c'est que les portails qu'ont ouvre un peu au hasard s'ouvrent régulièrement dans le _vide_ (acrophobes, s'abstenir).

Mon meilleur plan d'action semble donc pour l'instant être de rester là à fixer le ciel en attendant qu'un monstre n'en tombe (improbable) ou qu'un shinigami à deux balles ne se souvienne de mon existence (inimaginable). Passionnant.

Tout ça en espérant que les âmes atterrissent bien ici en mode aléatoire ! Parce que s'il y a une porte centrale je suis complètement foutu ! Ce désert est immense, il y a des dunes partout et pas un signe de vie ! (Ou un signe de mort ?)

Je vais donc attendre que ma mort vienne, scrutant le ciel, attendant que passent le jour et la nuit (est-ce qu'il y a des nuits ici ? le Soleil n'a pas bougé d'un iota depuis tout à l'heure…), dans l'espoir de revoir un jour ma chère et pitoyable chambre de dortoir universitaire.

Soit dit en passant, je pensais avoir échappé à ça en obtenant mon diplôme l'année dernière (mon diplôme universitaire humain je veux dire, avant que je ne crève lamentablement), mais il s'avère que Dame Poisse m'a toujours bien dans le collimateur.

Une autre question de la plus haute importance : elle servait à quoi cette saloperie de sortie éducative de merde ? Faire le tri dans les rangs des nouveaux je peux comprendre mais là, on a pas vu un seul hollow, pas une petite âme damnée, pas un petit bout de griffe, pas un soupçon de crocs !

Comment vous réussissez à perdre la moitié de l'effectif avec ça ? Ils sont tous terrifiés par le sable et la chaleur et se rendent compte de la dure réalité de l'existence d'un shinigami ?

Franchement, je commence à douter du bien fondé de l'ensemble du programme de l'Académie, si j'étais l'équipe éducative je bannirais les sorties aberrantes qui**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

* * *

Voilà voilà et comme j'étais inspirée ce n'est pas la seule partie écrite donc… A tout de suite dans le prochain chapitre de cette chose?


	3. Chapter 3

Journal.

Il s'est passé quelque-chose d'extraordinaire. Un miracle journal. Et j'en suis l'auteur. (Si j'accomplis les miracles cela fait-il de moi… Un Dieu ? Un Dieu… De la Mort ? Un Shinigami ! Qu'on m'apporte mon diplôme, ma formation est terminée !)

Pendant que j'écrivais entre tes pages la dernière fois (j'aimerais dire que je suis désolé pour la rature mais franchement, tu es déjà tellement moche que ça ne change plus grand-chose) un portail est apparu dans le ciel !

Vraiment ! J'ai littéralement vu un hollow tomber du ciel ! Des heures et des heures passées sur cette saloperie de caillou avec pour seule compagnie un crâne de buffle et le premier hollow que je vois n'est même pas un des résidents de longue date mais un petit nouveau m'offrant mon ticket de sortie ?!

La providence journal.

Donc devant le nouveau pensionnaire du coin, totalement éberlué , je me suis jeté entre les portes de l'Enfer en train de se refermer, j'ai rampé à contre-courant, affrontant l'espèce d'aspirateur géant qui traine les âmes jusqu'ici et le me suis écroulé comme une merde par terre, sous le regard abasourdi d'un shinigami de seconde zone qui se demandait visiblement s'il ne nageait pas en plein délire.

La providence.

En parlant de providence, tu es un sacré petit veinard, tu le sais ça ? Parce que si je n'avais pas été pris dans le feu de l'action au moment où j'écrivais, je peux te dire que tu serais resté un sacré bout de temps en Enfer. Tu y as ta place (je reste persuadé que si je te faisais brûler dans cette dimension, je verrais apparaître les portes de l'Enfer, prêtes à emmener ton âme de journal maléfique). Passons.

Après mon retour plein de dignité dans un endroit avec une densité de population plus élevée qu'un habitant par désert, il a fallu que j'explique au type en face de moi que non je n'étais pas cette chose humanoïde appelée « orroncar » qui serait visiblement sorti de l'Enfer pour manger son âme. Il en avait visiblement vaguement entendu parler pendant son cours d'histoire du Gotei 13 durant lequel il n'avait pas dû écouter grand-chose ou dont le contenu était tout simplement nul à chier (soyons réaliste c'est l'hypothèse la plus probable, et c'est vraiment dans cette académie que les barjots m'ont envoyé ?).

Ce petit malentendu éclairci, le type a proposé de laisser tomber sa patrouille pour me raccompagner, pauvre petit étudiant traumatisé que j'étais, jusqu'à l'Académie.

Donc concrètement j'ai atterri aux pieds d'un bleu fraichement sorti de l'Académie (bon pour ma couverture, le type ne risquait pas de me reconnaître) qui s'ennuyait assez après avoir éliminé le seul hollow du coin pour complètement abandonner son poste et me raccompagner. Quel gentleman.

Problème, je suis tombé sur un bleu qui s'ennuyait mais qui avait quand même envie de faire du zèle. Le type a donc tenu non seulement à me raccompagner mais aussi à m'emmener directement dans le bureau du doyen de l'Académie (qui recevait au même moment une dizaine d'étudiants d'années supérieures), pour l'engueuler lui-même sur les pratiques de sécurité absolument lamentables de ses enseignants.

Honnêtement, le doyen était complètement perdu (je maintiens qu'il aurait dû être informé pour mon identité, même si ça aurait rendu les choses « beaucoup moins drôles », Shinji) et j'essayais de me composer la mine tremblotante de l'étudiant courageux mais traumatisé que j'aurais dû être.

Quant aux élèves qui jouaient le rôle des spectateurs, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient conscience du fait qu'ils assistaient à un évènement qui à l'heure où j'écris entre tes lignes est probablement en passe d'entrer dans la légende de l'Académie.

Sur ce le shinigami (13ème division il me semble, comme quoi les coups de gueule de Rukia doivent déteindre sur ses subordonnés) a fini son monologue en criant « Je m'en vais de ce pas faire un rapport sur votre incompétence à ma hiérarchie ! », est parti en claquant la porte, et nous a laissé tous plantés comme des cons dans le bureau.

Je vais être complètement honnête avec toi journal, il y a eu un énorme moment de vide.

Puis le doyen, visiblement encore complètement dans les choux, a _tenté_ de reprendre le contrôle de la situation en lançant :

« Donc… L'Enfer ? C'était bien ? »

J'ai vu un des étudiants se plier en deux sur sa chaise et se prendre la tête dans les mains, le type essayait tellement de ne pas rire que j'ai cru qu'il allait nous faire une syncope…

Pour ma part j'ai versé une petite larme de crocodile avant d'annoncer :

« Non. C'était un désert. »

Ce qui ne collait pas tout à fait à l'image du jeune traumatisé, mais qu'il me semblait important de mentionner sur le moment.

J'ai cru entendre un petit « certes » sarcastique venant de la voisine du mec qui essayait toujours de ne pas littéralement crever de rire (ce qui n'a d'ailleurs pas dû arranger son cas).

Après honnêtement, je n'ai pas tout compris, je me suis retrouvé en moins de cinq minutes devant une espèce de commission d'urgence où tous les profs et accompagnateurs se criaient les uns sur les autres pour savoir à qui attribuer la faute.

Mon opinion personnelle est que Jean-Pierre, cet abruti qui devrait prendre sa retraite,_ et vite_, est responsable pour ne pas être foutu de savoir compter correctement le nombre d'étudiants passant le portail. Mais j'avoue que je trouve aussi que Megan n'aurait pas dû dire aux étudiants d'aller « se balader à l'instinct parmi les dunes ». C'était une sortie en Enfer, rappelons-le.

Mais comme personne ne me demandait mon avis et qu'ils continuaient tous de crier en ayant visiblement oublié mon existence, je n'ai pas eu à départager Jean-Pierre, Megan et Pascal le Dépressif (je n'ai pas trop saisi ce qu'on lui reprochait à lui, je vais donc partir du principe que c'est toujours la faute de Pascal le Dépressif).

J'ai par contre pu dévaliser la réserve de biscuit de la salle de réunion pendant que personne ne regardait.

L'un dans l'autre, mon évasion aura été un miracle journal. Maintenant que j'ai écrit tout ça pour être sûr de me souvenir éternellement de ce fiasco monumental, je vais pouvoir aller Dormir.

Mais quand même tu sais ce qui est vraiment inquiétant dans cette histoire ?

On n'a jamais résolu le mystère du crâne de buffle.

Ichigo

Nb : penser à se renseigner sur la provenance des biscuits-dinosaures de la salle de réunion. L'Académie les importe-t-elle directement du monde des vivants ou est-ce que je peux en trouver chez les commerçants de la Soul Society ?


	4. Chapter 4

Mon pauvre et malheureux journal,

Comme je te plains. Tu vas bientôt être toi aussi au courant de la dernière connerie des étudiants de l'Académie. Elle marquera à jamais d'une encre indélébile tes lamentables pages pailletées.

Figure-toi qu'il est apparemment impossible qu'un petit nouveau de première année ait survécu par lui-même à l'Enfer aussi longtemps. Il semble donc évident à tous les élèves que j'ai un complice, mais qui ?

Un membre de la deuxième division s'étant glissé incognito dans le groupe scolaire? Un scientifique de la douzième me fournissant des gadgets par un portail secret ? _Une âme damnée avec qui je serais de mèche depuis le début, complotant pour envahir le Seireitei ?_

Toujours est-il que le suspense est à son comble journal. Un concours semble avoir été ouvert parmi les sixièmes années (je suspecte le type qui a failli mourir par asphyxie tellement il riait d'en être le responsable), pour déterminer qui sera le premier à nous percer à jour, moi, mon complice, et nos plans machiavéliques de domination mondiale. Aizen n'a qu'à bien se tenir, ce petit joueur.

Côté enseignants, je pense que je suis aussi entrain de nager dans de la bouse de branchiosaure. La prof de kido est pas nette, je te le dis ! Elle me jette des regards louches toutes les trois secondes c'est hyper angoissant… Se douterait-elle de quelque-chose ? Ma foi journal, je ne vais certainement pas aller lui demander.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la couverture de ce pauvre Ogicho Karosiku semble en avoir pris un sacré coup. Je me demande comment ce pauvre type va survivre pendant 6 ans.

Tu sais journal, j'y ai vraiment réfléchi. Je pourrais enchaîner les boulettes comme s'y attendaient les autres quand ils m'ont refilé une « mission incognito ». Je pourrais faire en sorte que tout le monde me reconnaisse en l'espace de quelques mois, pour obliger les 13 crétins à me sortir de ce trou.

Je ne vais pas le faire. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Parce que les 13 crétins sont également les 13 sadiques. Ces salopards seraient capables de me laisser crever ici, étouffé par une horde de fans en délire, tout comme ils m'ont laissé crever en Enfer.

Parce que figure-toi que pas un seul de ces tarés n'est venu voir comment j'allais ! Pas un !

On pourrait croire qu'après l'épisode « tu sauves notre monde en faisant notre job à notre place, tu perds tous tes pouvoirs et on ne te rendra pas une seule visite parce qu'on culpabilise plus ou moins » d'il y a quelques années ils se seraient calmés ! Qu'ils auraient appris à communiquer après m'avoir foutu dans la merde !

Tu sais quoi journal ? Les vieux ayant dépassé la centaine sont tous émotionnellement immatures.

Les gars j'en ai assez de vos conneries, vous m'avez envoyé ici, vous m'avez fait atterrir en enfer, vous vous en fichez visiblement royalement ou bien vous flippez trop pour venir vous faire engueuler comme il se devrait, alors maintenant vous avez deux jours. Passé ce délai, si pas un seul de vous n'a ramené ses miches dans l'enceinte de l'Académie où _vous _m'avez fourré par la force, alors les jeux sont faits.

Je vais vous faire vivre un tel Enfer que vous en serez réduits à souhaiter pouvoir vous réfugier en Enfer plutôt que de continuer à subir ça.

Et je ne parle pas seulement des 13 sadiques et de leur 13 sous-fifres. Vous êtes tous concernés. Tous ceux qui ont une part de responsabilité, tous ceux qui se sont marrés comme des cons en apprenant le sort qui m'était réservé… Urahara, Papa, la bande des tarés hollowifiés de l'entrepôt….

Vous allez tous y passer.

Ichigo

* * *

Voilà! Je ne sais pas trop si ou quand il y aura une suite à cette chose, mais bravo à ceux qui ont tenu jusqu'ici!


	5. Chapter 5

Ça faisait un moment! Voilà un chapitre carrément plus long que les autres pour compenser une nouvelle absence de plusieurs mois!

Ceci dit, par pure curiosité j'ai fait un tour sur le fandom francophone de Bleach... Et le résultat est quand même pas joli joli, pour que mon truc updaté en novembre soit seulement à la troisième page des résultats français! Ce fandom est clairement moribond, c'est un peu déprimant pour l'avoir connu beaucoup plus actif... Les statistiques de visites par rapport à des fics plus anciennes ont également touché le fond (et creusent encore).

Cette intro est déprimante, bonne nuit à tous.

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est encore une bonne raison pour écrire tout ça!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ne m'appartient pas, et honnêtement je le laisse avec joie à un adulte responsable.

* * *

Cher complice,

L'heure a sonné. Deux jours ont passés. Quarante-huit heures se sont écoulées. Deux mille huit cent quatre-vingts minutes s'en sont allées. Cent soixante-douze mille huit cents secondes se sont envolées !

Bref. Personne ne s'est pointé.

J'ai depuis recroisé le shinigami trop zélé de la treizième, venu m'assurer qu'un rapport avait bien été rédigé et envoyé à qui-de-droit. Ce qui correspondait selon-lui à tous les officiers gradés de sa division, parce qu'après tout, « un tel non-respect des normes de sécurités ne peux décemment rester impuni ! ».

Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

Que non seulement personne ne s'est pointé pour voir comment j'allais après ces trois premiers jours de cours (la réponse est Mal, d'ailleurs, si ça peut t'intéresser), ce qui est une chose qui pourrait peut-être être considérée comme pardonnable, mais qu'en plus au moins deux d'entre eux sont au courant pour l'Enfer et s'en foutent comme de leur première paire de baguettes !

Et soyons réaliste ! Si les deux de la treizième savent, les autres couillons le savent aussi. Ils ne se seraient certainement pas privés d'une occasion de se foutre collectivement de ma gueule dans mon dos !

Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont absolument _tous_ au courant. L'ensemble des 26 couillons. Plus deux ou trois de leurs couillons de sous-fifres, sans aucun doute.

Cette fois c'est la guerre.

J'ai brainstormé journal. J'ai brainstormé à moi tout seul.

Et j'en suis arrivé à une liste des pires atrocités que je pouvais leur faire subir tout en restant discret.

Car oui, la discrétion est de mise ici, mon horrible journal, il va falloir innover.

Hors de question de me faire pincer par Soi Fon ou Yoruichi.

Ou pire.

Par Unohana.

Plutôt mourir.

Donc, s'ils veulent me fourrer dans un vieux placard et oublier mon existence, je ferai en sorte d'être invisible et au-dessus de tout soupçon.

Rukia ne me pensait pas assez bon pour me faire discret en mission d'infiltration à l'Académie ?

J'ai réussi à me faire oublier en Enfer, preuve que je surpasse toujours toutes les attentes !

Je vais donc mettre à profit mes talents innés pour un tout nouveau type d'opération.

L'Opération Sabotage.

L'OS. Simple, court, mais terriblement efficace.

Voici jusque-là les résultats de mon auto-brainstorming : nous avons un certain nombre de cibles (voir même un nombre de cibles certain) devant être punies de façon proportionnelle à la hauteur de leur crimes.

Le plus simple est donc de commencer par les abrutis coupables de crimes de moindre envergure, histoire de les éliminer vite fait bien fait et de faire monter progressivement la tension chez les criminels de grande envergure.

Ce qui veut donc dire que je peux probablement faire quelque chose d'assez simple et rapide pour les Vizards restés dans le monde réel, qui se sont juste foutus de ma tronche quand je suis mort (et honnêtement, je dois bien leur accorder que c'était pas glorieux). Le plus simple serait encore de faire quelque chose de collectif, histoire de les rayer le plus efficacement et discrètement de la liste.

Le problème qui se pose jusque-là, c'est que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de moyen de les atteindre depuis la Soul Society sans devoir m'encombrer d'un complice. Mais encore une fois, il me faut un complice insoupçonnable, et aussi silencieux qu'une tombe.

J'ai donc d'ores et déjà expliqué la situation à la personne la moins suspicieuse qui soit, qui a bien entendu accepté de m'aider sans aucune contrepartie, dans son immense bonté.

Bon.

J'ai fait du chantage à Hachi pour qu'il accepte de faire le boulot à ma place : il accomplit ma vengeance et garde le silence, puis en tant que complice et personne que je déteste actuellement le moins dans ce maudit entrepôt, j'accepte d'oublier son petit sourire quand je leur ai expliqué la cause de ma mort.

Sourire qui était toutefois relativement discret face aux hurlements de rire des autres dégénérés qui lui servent de collocs.

Bande de timbrés incapable du moindre sentiment de compassion.

Passons.

Maître du kido et personne effacée qu'il est, Hachi fait de plus le complice idéal, n'ayant aucun risque et soyons honnêtes absolument aucun intérêt à se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

Sa mission est de plus relativement simple.

Il s'agit de retirer toutes les étiquettes.

Absolument. Toutes. Les. Etiquettes.

Les conserves ? Les bocaux ? Les pots de confiture ? Les yaourts ?

Tout doit partir.

Les sacs congélation ? Remplacés par de nouveaux sacs sans rien marqué dessus.

Le tube de mayonnaise ? Frotté jusqu'à ce que plus aucune inscription ne soit visible et rangé à la place du dentifrice.

Le shampoing ? Que nenni mon journal, seulement du liquide vaisselle dans cette douche.

Je te jure, journal de mes deux, ils vont le regretter longtemps. Très longtemps.

Je connais l'organisation très simple de leur garde-manger : aucune organisation. Ils vont passer des mois à se demander s'ils ouvrent une boîte de petit pois ou de cassoulet.

Un pot de confiture de fraise ou de sauce tomate.

De crème fraiche ou de fromage blanc.

Du cidre ou du vinaigre de cidre.

Quelque chose de périmé ou non.

Ces salopards seront tous malades comme des chiens avant de devoir se résoudre à tout jeter.

Hachi m'a promis qu'il essaierait discrètement de filmer les premières réactions. Pour la postérité.

Voilà, cela me fait déjà un groupe en moins à gérer.

Je garde la réflexion pour le reste des cibles pour plus tard, être un génie du mal s'avère être fatigant.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi tous les salopards que j'ai pu affronter manquaient autant de patience ou pétaient des plombs et partaient en grands monologues sans queue ni tête sur leur soi-disant suprématie. Les pauvres devaient être complètement épuisés par la préparation de leur incroyables plans machiavéliques, la fatigue les rendait fous à lier !

De tout de manière, et c'est peut-être le plus triste dans tout ça, je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir au reste.

Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

J'ai. Des. Devoirs.

Neuf ans, journal.

Neuf ans d'études de médecine.

Neuf années à rendre des projets, réviser pour des partiels, rédiger une saloperie de _thèse d'exercice_.

J'ai obtenu mon putain de diplôme supérieur, merde !

Et on m'a à nouveau refilé des devoirs.

Tu sais quoi ?

Plus cette histoire avance et plus je me dis que les 26 illuminés, et plus particulièrement ceux présents lors de la réunion qui m'a fait atterrir ici vont sacrément morfler.

Donc. Des devoirs.

Trois jours de cours et des devoirs.

Des tas de devoirs.

Des devoirs d'histoire de la Soul Society, d'histoire du Gotei, de dynamique divisionnelle (mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette matière sérieusement ? de ce que j'ai vu pour l'instant, ça se résume grosso modo à : si vous voulez survivre, ne vous approchez pas moins de 3 kilomètres des douzièmes et treizièmes divisions), de théorie du zanjustu (comment peut-on enseigner de la _théorie du zanjustsu_, pour l'amour du ciel ?!), de théorie du hakuda (encore une fois : pourquoi ?) et enfin, derniers mais pas des moindres, de théorie du kido.

Parlons-en de la théorie du Kido. La matière qui devrait ,dans l'idée, le plus m'intéresser.

La prof. Me regarde. Fixement. Pendant tous. Ses. Cours.

Je ne comprends pas journal. Je fais tout, absolument tout pour me fondre dans le paysage et ne faire qu'un avec le mur de l'amphi derrière moi (technique maîtrisée il y a longtemps sur les bancs de la fac) mais rien ne semble marcher !

Cette psychopathe ne me lâche pas du regard et m'interroge dès qu'elle a une question !

Pour la discrétion on repassera…

Que quelqu'un m'aide.

Que quelqu'un me sauve.

Que quelqu'un sauve le Sauveur de la Soul Society.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut.

Est-ce qu'elle me déteste à cause du branle-bas de combat qui a suivit mon retour de l'Enfer ?

Se doute-t-elle qu'il y a anguille sous roche ?

Est-ce qu'elle a entendu quelqu'un parler du pari des sixièmes années ?

La dernière théorie est pas mal d'ailleurs, je suis apparemment un « orroncar » (ce qui me confirme plus ou moins que ce n'est pas juste le type de la treizième qui était une buse en cours, mais bien les profs de l'Académie qui sont de véritables dictionnaires de désinformation) venu venger la chute de mes congénères en envahissant l'Académie pour plus tard infiltrer sournoisement la hiérarchie du Gotei et le détruire de l'intérieur.

Je suis donc un « orroncar » extrêmement fourbe et rusé.

Enfin bref. Il faut absolument que je découvre pourquoi elle fait une fixette sur moi, il en va probablement de l'avenir de mes études.

Ah. Mes études.

Franchement journal, je les avais finies il y a un an, revenir sur les bancs ça me les brise d'une puissance tu n'imagines même pas…

Quoiqu'il en soit il faut vraiment que je me mette à ces « devoirs ».

Je vais quand même te faire une dernière confidence.

Je commence à bien t'aimer journal.

Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Tu es tellement laid que personne, absolument personne, n'oserait s'approcher à moins d'un mètre de toi, ce qui fait donc de toi le complice pailleté parfait et intouchable de mes rêves.

Tu es moche. Merci d'exister.

**Ichigo**

PS : je crois que je suis entrain de péter une durite dans cet asile de fous

* * *

Voili-voilou. J'avoue que je préférais les deux chapitres précédents, mais il faut bien faire avancer un peu l'histoire!

En tout cas merci aux personnes qui laissent un petit mot pour me réclamer la suite, sachez que vous êtes probablement l'unique raison pour laquelle je me motive à commencer un chapitre, bises aseptisées à tous!


End file.
